leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OromisMasta/Custom Champion - Khreox, The Banished Shaman
Khreox, The Banished Shaman is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Khreox deal magic damage to single target. If target is killed, 100/105/110/115/120% of the ability cost is refunded. Sacrifice deals additional magic damage based on target's missing health (max. 200 against minions/monsters). If target is killed, percentage of the damage dealt to it is splashed around in 250-radius area. Addiotional units killed also refund part of the ability cost (the same percentage of the refund from first target) |leveling= % of % of first target's damage / refund |cooldown= |cost= 50 mana / 5% current HP |range= 550 }} Places a totem that lasts 3 seconds. It reveals area around itself, deal magic damage every second to enemies standing in this area and slowing their movement by 10%. After 1.5s the totem can be detonated earlier for secondary effect. All enemies standing in the area of effect receive additional magic damage and are rooted for 0.75s |description2= Totem's Area of Effect is bigger, secondary effect stuns the targets instead of rooting them. Also, Khreox is healed for a certain amount for every unit affected by the secondary effect. |leveling= 350 |leveling2= (30% from minions/monsters) 500 |cooldown= |cost= mana / 10% current HP |range= 800 }} Khreox marks an enemy champion for 4s, redirecting to him the percentage of total dmg received by Khreox (counted before reductions, all converted to magic damage) |description2= At the end of duration, Khreox is healed by % of total dmg the target received during the duration. Also, if Khreox or marked target dies during the duration, the other one is additionally affected. Enemy takes damage equal to the % of his max HP(revenge), and Khreox is healed for % of his missing HP (this also automatically ends the mark duration, proccing the first heal, but in this case, the kill reward heal takes precedence over it) |leveling= % of all damage received by Khreox |leveling2= % of all damage received by marked enemy during the duration % of % of |cooldown= |cost= mana / 10% current HP |range= 700 }} Khreox gives himself away to his madness, burning himself, but giving the Ritual Effect to all his basic spells, making them free to cast and enhancing their damage and heal based on his missing HP. Toggling off resets the passive's counter. |leveling= 1% per % of |cooldown= 8 |cost= % of current HP per second }} Theoretical Item Build Comments This is my first try on making a custom champion, i hope you liked it. I had the idea of insane dark shaman in my head for some time, so i thought that maybe i should share this concept with others. I created him as a tanky/high sustain mage, kinda like Swain (one of my favourite champions btw), but with little different mechanics. He has to concentrate on choosing the right ability to enhance with his passive and utilizing his kit right to balance the health cost with his self-heals. I'm open to feedback, both positive and negative, i would love to hear your opinion about this kit and suggestions what could be changed / improved :) And last, sorry for my English, it's not my native language, if you spot some errors / incomprehensible parts, just tell me, I'll do my best to correct them ;P Category:Custom champions